The Lost OP Wiki: Revo - Altitude Hold and Altitude Vario
= Revo - Altitude Hold and Altitude Vario = This will setup and allow the use of Altitude Hold on a Revo Board. Video Tutorial walk-through of the setup process. = Preparing the Revo = Locating the barometer The barometer is the small silver-coloured component (indicated with the red circle) that has two small holes in the top suface. It is mounted on the Revo board adjacent to the header pins. Covering the Barometer You need to cover the barometer with foam to stop both light and air from disturbing the measurements taken by this component. The foam must be of an open weave type (as shown below) and not closed cell foam that would prevent air passing through. Foam from the top of a microphone or from audio earplugs is suitable for covering the barometer. The examples below show the barometer with a small piece of foam for use within a protective case. If you mount your Revo in a protective case, then also blacken out the inside of the case using a dark-coloured marker pen to limit light access to the barometer. The example below shows covering the barometer with foam if you don't use a protective case. You can use adhesive tape to mount the foam if you don't have a protective top / case for your Revo board. = GCS Setup = How to configure the GCS settings. # Open the GCS and plug your Revo in # Open the Configuration Tab # Open the Input Panel # Select the Flight Mode Switch Settings tab at the top # AltitudeHold and AltitudeVario are available in the Thrust column for Stabilized 1 through 6 so you select a flight mode and select AH or AV as the thrust for that flight mode. # Example: On the bottom half of the page, set Stabilized 1 to be Attitude, Attitude, AxisLock, AltitudeVario and at the top of the page, set Pos 1 to be Stabilzed1, Bank1 # Press the Save button Once selected you must click Save or the setting will be lost when the board is powered off. = Using Altitude Hold / Altitude Vario = Note that it doesn't make sense to try to arm and take off in AH Once setup you are ready to fly and try Altitude Hold / Altitude Vario: * Before you fly, realize that moving the throttle stick to the lowest position will stop the motors. This is a safety feature, but it can also cause you to suddenly drop out of the air if you aren't careful with it. * Take off and get into a stable hover in a mode that isn't configured to use AH / AV. * When you are ready, flick your Flight Mode Switch on your Transmitter to the position you configured Altitude Hold / Vario on. * You are now in AH / AV. Your vehicle should maintain its' current altitude. * In AV, you will notice that having your throttle around mid-stick will not have any affect on your vehicles Altitude. This is set up as a exponential "dead-band" area and is where you should have your throttle whilst in Altitude Vario. * If you wish to gain or lose altitude while in Altitude Vario, either raise or lower your throttle slowly until the vehicle starts to react and the vehicle will either gain or lose altitude. * When the new desired altitude reached, centre the throttle stick to maintain the new altitude. When deactivating Altitude Hold, be aware that your vehicle may gain or lose altitude dependent on your throttle stick position due to the dead-band whilst in Altitude Hold.